transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Firebolt (TF2017)
Firebolt from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Firebolt was once a quiet scholar on the pacifistic planet of Nebulos, where he was renowned as one of its top atomic physicists. Beneath his meek and reserved exterior, however, young Firebolt yearned for a life of action and excitement. His dreams of adventure might never have come true, if not for the intervention of the Decepticons. When the call went out for Nebulans who would be willing to take up arms in defense of their planet, Firebolt was amongst the first to volunteer. Undergoing the extensive and painful procedure known as binary bonding, Firebolt was given a special suit of black and grey armor and granted the power to transform himself into a powerful double-barreled weapon called an "electrostatic discharge rifle". Although eager for the chance to make a difference and have some fun, Firebolt soon found that his own exuberance paled in comparison to his Targetmaster partner: a young Autobot named Hot Rod. Firebolt's opinion of this situation is what could be described as cautiously optimistic. He is excited by all the action and adventure of being a Targetmaster, but he is also very nervous at some of the risks that Hot Rod insists on taking at times. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Firebolt was one of six Nebulan dissidents who were ostracized by the political tides of their home planet for sympathizing with the Autobots. He believed so strongly in the righteousness of these alien invaders that he allowed himself to be bio-engineered into a transforming humanoid that could become an Autobots' weapon. He was partnered with Hot Rod. News reached the Autobots that The Nursery was under threat from the Decepticons, and so the newly binary bonded group went ahead to secure the facility. Firebolt and fellow Nebulans were getting a guided tour of the place from head botanist Selani when Scorponok arrived with the Terrorcons in tow. The twelve Nebulans transformed to their new weapon forms, and the Autobot Targetmasters unleashed their new firepower. Though the group fared well enough, the Autobots ended up retreating to spare the Nursery utter destruction from the battle. In time, the Autobots realized that their war could only bring more destruction to the Nebulons' homeworld, and left the planet behind for Earth. |Brothers in Armor| After the upgrade work on Fortress Maximus was completed as the Steelhaven traveled to Earth; the crew questioned Galen's intentions and almost power-hungry preparations for war. Their leader dismissed their concerns, noting that he was simply adjusting to their changing circumstances. The argument would soon become a moot point, as a battle soon broke out against the Decepticons, which wound up costing Galen his life. |Trial by Fire| The Targetmasters' first mission on Earth was aiding Fortress Maximus and his Headmaster partner Spike Witwicky find the latter's brother, who had recently been kidnapped by the Decepticons. Sparks and the others introduced themselves to Spike's father, Sparkplug Witwicky, but he was a little too shellshocked to be very friendly. Fortress Maximus and the Targetmasters traced the Decepticons to their island base in the Caribbean Sea, but were quickly defeated by its automated defences. |The Desert Island of Space| Future Timelines Target: 2005 Arc 3 At some point before Hot Rod became Rodimus Prime, Firebolt was killed on Earth while battling their Decepticon foes. |Headhunt| Trivia *Neil Ross reprises his role as Firebolt. Changes *Boomer, Flintlock, Holepunch, Landfill, Quickmix, Ricochet, Scoop, Silencer, and Tracer all didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. *Firebolt was called Sparks in the comic. *Firebolt & Hot Rod didn't appear in Trial by Fire! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Autobots Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots